As the number of portable terminal users greatly increases, portable terminal providers are providing various services to secure more users. For example, in addition to the general communication function, portable terminals provide various application programs such as electronic notebook, Internet search, digital multimedia broadcasting reception, streaming service, video play, and game.
When the user of the portable terminal switches from the current application program to another application program, he/she needs to manipulate the portable terminal several times in order to execute the another application program. For example, when the user requires the Internet search while using a video play program, he/she should terminate the video play program and then select and execute an Internet search program through several manipulations.
The user of the portable terminal sets a control mode such as wireless Internet setup, Bluetooth setup, location service setup, and automatic screen rotation setup through multiple manipulations. For example, to set the automatic screen rotation during the execution of the video play program, the user has to set the automatic screen rotation through a quick panel and then to execute the video play program.
Hence, what is needed is a user interface allowing the user to easily execute his/her intended application program and to easily set the control mode in the portable terminal.